


Soldier's Fiancé

by Tiffany_K_May



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Moving On, Soldiers, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffany_K_May/pseuds/Tiffany_K_May
Summary: They were supposed to be getting married when he returned in a week. Prayling wasn't expecting to be told a week before his Fiancé was supposed to return that he had died in an explosion in an enemies camp. It's always been his worst fear and it just happened to come true. What will happen as Prayling moves on and falls in love with another man that is also a soldier? BxB.
Kudos: 1





	Soldier's Fiancé

A young man named Prayling Troe hummed softly as he tapped the keys on his keyboard. He was making sure that everything is ready for his wedding. He and his partner, Fig Moeson, are planning to get married when Fig returns from war next week. The two had been dating since they were sixteen and Fig proposed to Prayling four years ago, just before he joined the army at eighteen. Both are now twenty-two and are eager to finally tie the knot. That’s why Fig asked Prayling to have everything ready for his return.

Prayling is a short, pale skinned man with neatly groomed dark chocolate hair which parts to the right. He has well defined chin bones, a small nose and thick, kissable lips. His ears stick out slightly, perfect to dangle two sleepers from and that’s exactly what he did. Two silver sleepers pierce his right ear. He has large, blue eyes, the right side slightly paler than the bright left eye colour. He always wears a pair of black slacks, a short sleeved white button up shirt and black leather sneakers. A silver band with a red ruby surrounded by clear diamonds rest upon his left ring finger.

The ringing of his phone draws Prayling’s eyes from his computer screen. He couldn’t help but smile when he saw his best friend’s name display on the screen. “Hey, Grace. What’s up?” Prayling asked as he answered the phone.

“You home?” nineteen-year-old Grace Ghostling asked with a smile.

Prayling raised an eyebrow. “Yes. Why?”

“Open the door,” Grace replied.

Prayling blinked and went to do as he was told, chuckling when he found Grace at the door with a giant pink stuffed bear which is bigger than her. “What is that?” Prayling asked with a chuckle, taking the bear from the girl before she collapsed.

“A bear. Dan wanted me to give to you as an engagement/wedding present,” Grace replied with a smile, following her older friend into the house.

Grace has shoulder length light blue hair that parts to the right, her fringe cut to ear length. Two bright blue plaits hang down over her shoulders from just behind her ears and her hair is quite puffy on the top. She has large, round, dark orange eyes which sparkled in the light, thick lips and copper tan skin. She has a heart shaped face and is average height with C cup breasts. She is pretty much only ever caught wearing the school sports uniform, even though she no longer attends that school. She just really likes the uniform. It consists of knee length black skorts and a yellow t-shirt with dark purple trimmings. The school’s badge of an eclipse sits over her left breast. Silver sleeper earrings, white socks and black sneakers finish the look.

“I’ve never even met this Dan so why is he giving me gifts?” Prayling asked, placing the bear onto his recliner. “And how did he even know I was engaged?”

“I told him,” Grace replied with a smile, sitting on the arm of the recliner.

“And it took you four years to tell him?” Prayling asked with a raised eyebrow, sitting on the couch.

Grace shrugged. “It never came up before,” Grace replied. “Anyway, are you excited for Fig’s return next week?”

“I cannot wait to see him again. It’s only been six months,” Prayling answered with a smile.

Grace smiled back. “I’m sure I don’t want to know what happens when he returns. I promise not to do a surprise visit,” Grace said, chuckling when she saw Prayling’s cheeks turn bright red. “I know what you’ll be doing. Don’t even try denying it.”

“I wasn’t going to. Just stop talking about it,” Prayling replied, rubbing his boiling hot cheeks.

Grace chuckled again. “So, is everything ready for the wedding?” Grace asked.

“Yup. Ma has everything ready. We’ll get married in her barn when Fig is ready. It _will_ happen before he leaves again though. I’ll make sure of that,” Prayling answered. “He’s not getting out of it again. The Priest is on standby too.”

“Nice. Have you had your bachelor party yet?” Grace asked curiously.

“Nah, I’m not going to do that. It’s not my scene,” Prayling replied.

Grace raised an eyebrow at him. “You only get one chance and you don’t want to see any new wang? Really?” Grace asked.

Prayling blushed again. “No, I don’t want to see anymore ‘wang’. I’m happy with the two I’ve got,” Prayling replied.

“Two?” Grace asked. “Do I even want to know the answer?”

“It’s not what you think, that’s for sure. Fig and I combined have two wangs. That’s it,” Prayling replied with a soft chuckle, shaking his head slightly.

“Ah… Right,” Grace muttered. “Boring~”

“Maybe to you,” Prayling replied.

“You know, we could always take you out to see some titties,” Grace said with a smirk, chuckling when Prayling turned bright red.

“I think that’s something you want to do, not something I’d want to do,” Prayling replied, leaning back against his lounge.

“Maybe. Are there any last-minute items you need to grab before the wedding?” Grace asked curiously.

“Nope, I have everything I need. Even my wedding dress,” Prayling replied with a smile, chuckling softly when he saw Grace raise a curious eyebrow.

“Wedding dress? Not a tux?” Grace asked. “Did I hear that right?”

“Yes, I’m wearing a wedding dress on the big day. Want to see it?” Prayling asked.

“Hell yes! Go put it on,” Grace replied. “It’s not like Fig will be able to see it if you put it on now.”

Prayling couldn’t help but chuckle at her. “Alright, hang on a moment,” Prayling said, heading towards the guest room so that he could change into his wedding dress. He had hidden the dress in there so that Fig wouldn’t accidentally spot it when he returned.

Grace couldn’t help but bounce in her seat, barely able to contain her excitement. She hadn’t had the chance to help much with the wedding planning, so she really had no idea what to expect her friend to come out wearing. It may be a traditional wedding dress, or it may be a black corseted dress like a vampire is often depicted wearing. She’s excited to find which it would be. Maybe it would be something else entirely.

Prayling gulped slightly as he returned in his gown, holding the front up slightly since it was made to have heels underneath. Not women’s heels, just an extra inch from his dress shoes. He didn’t care if they didn’t match, no one will see his feet except his husband on the wedding night. “Here it is,” Prayling said, letting the dress go once he was back in his lounge room. Prayling is dressed in a lavender coloured fishtail dress with clear fabric over the top of the bust, over his shoulders and down to the back just under the shoulder blades. The bottom of the dress is rather bland, just smooth fabric. The top has golden beads in a flowery pattern, one dangling plant under each shoulder blade.

Grace couldn’t help but gape at her friend. “Wow… You look amazing!” Grace gushed.

“You sound surprised,” Prayling said with a slight chuckle. “I do make a cute girl ya know.”

“I know. I once argued with Fig that you were a girl. That was until he whipped out a photo of you in a mankini,” Grace replied with a dark blush.

Prayling turned bright red as well. “He did what?” Prayling squeaked, never knowing that his partner had shown their friends that photo. That outfit was supposed to be for his eyes only, not everyone in their circle.

“Don’t worry, he only showed me. I wasn’t supposed to tell you that,” Grace said, biting her lip slightly. “My bad.”

“If he showed you, he could’ve showed someone else,” Prayling pointed out.

“I doubt he would. He tried really hard not to show me, but it was the only way to prove that you weren’t a girl. Anyway, are you planning on wearing make-up for the wedding?” Grace asked, wanting to change the subject.

Prayling smiled. “Yeah. Ma’s going to give me a touch of make-up. She says I have to have bright red lips though. I’m not too sure about that part,” Prayling replied.

“You’ll look great, Hun. Will you wear jewellery with your dress?” Grace asked.

“Yeah. I’m swapping my sleepers for blue studs. That’s about it though. And before you ask, no, I’m not going to do anything with my hair, wear a tiara or even a vail,” Prayling answered.

“Fair enough,” Grace said. “You’ll look great.”

“Thanks,” Prayling said with a bright smile. “I’ll be back in a minute. I want to change out of this again.”

“Okey doke,” Grace replied, watching as Prayling walked back down the hall with the dress hitched up again. “Cute.”

“Did you say something?!” Prayling called back from the guest room.

“I was talking to the bear,” Grace answered, glancing over her shoulder out the window when she heard a car door in the driveway. Her stomach dropped when she realised that two army officers had pulled up into the driveway and were walking towards the main entrance. _‘Why are they here?’_ Grace thought as she got up and went to answer the door, beating them to the door. “Can I help you?”

“I hope so. We’re looking for Prayling Troe,” the taller of the two officers replied.

“He’s just getting changed. Can I help with something?” Grace asked.

“You can let us in. We need to talk to Mr Troe,” the shorter one replied gruffly.

Grace frowned and left the door open, walking towards the lounge room once again.

“Don’t be so rude,” the taller one scolded, glaring at his co-worker briefly before they followed the young woman through the house.

“Have a seat. Do you want a drink?” Grace asked, forcing a smile on her face.

“No thank you,” the taller one replied with a forced smile as well, taking a seat on the couch. His co-worker sat down beside him as well.

Grace nodded. “I’ll be back in a moment,” Grace said, walking down the hall and knocking on the guest bedroom door. “Ling, you’ve got guests.”

“I do? Who?” Prayling asked, laying his wedding dress on the bed.

Grace hesitated for a moment. “I never got their names. They’re dressed in the fancy-dress army outfit though,” Grace answered.

Prayling froze, the colour draining from his face. He thought he had overcome the fear of losing his partner in battle years ago after Fig proved himself a formidable soldier. “I-I’ll be out there soon,” Prayling stuttered.

Grace nodded. “Join us in the lounge room when you’re ready,” Grace said, heading back to the lounge room. “Prayling will be here soon,” Grace told the soldiers, taking her seat on the arm of the recliner yet again.

The two soldiers nodded and remained silent as they waited patiently for the civilian to join them.

Prayling took a deep breath and slowly released it once he was dressed, hesitating briefly before he left the guest room. He’s terrified to find out what they have to say. Has something happened to Fig? “S-Sorry for the delay,” Prayling said with a forced smile, sitting on the black beanbag that was resting across from Grace’s recliner.

“It’s quite alright,” the taller officer replied. “I hope we weren’t interrupting anything.”

“You didn’t. I was just getting changed,” Prayling said.

The taller man nodded and bit his lip slightly. “You’re Prayling Troe, right?”

“Yes,” Prayling replied. “What’s wrong?”

“We’ve got bad news,” the shorter one replied.

“What is it?” Prayling asked with a worried frown.

“You’re listed as the contact person for Fig Moeson. Is that correct?” the taller one asked, glaring at his co-worker yet again before turning his eyes back to the young civilian.

“Yes,” Prayling answered, glancing at Gloria. “Did something happen to Fig? Stop beating around the bush and tell me already.”

The taller man sighed and nodded slightly. “Yes, something happened. I’m afraid Moeson died in action yesterday,” he said.

Prayling gaped at him. “Wha- How did he die?” Prayling asked. “Everyone thought he was indestructible. He hasn’t even been scratched in his four years of service.”

“And that line of thought is exactly what got him. The Colonel overestimated his abilities and he paid the price,” the shorter man replied.

“What do you mean?” Grace asked, walking over to her shocked friend. She gently rested her hands on his shoulders to show her support.

“He was assigned to take two other soldiers with a similar reputation of minimal injuries through the years into one of the most guarded camps near their battalion. Their mission was to retrieve a dozen prisoners of war and return them to the battalion. Moeson was given a second mission. Plant explosives throughout the camp so that we could blow it sky high,” the short guy explained. “The two soldiers and all the prisoners returned but Moeson never returned. The camp blew before anyone could try and find him. He must have died in the explosion. No one could have survived the blast.”

“Oh dear,” Grace muttered, giving Prayling’s shoulders a gentle squeeze.

“W-What happens now?” Prayling asked, feeling strangely numb.

“That’s the complicated part. As there is no body, we can’t do a normal ceremony. They’re going to attempt to find his body in the next few days, but they doubt they’ll succeed. An empty coffin will be buried if the body cannot be located. The standard military funeral service will take place, even if there is no body in the casket. We don’t know when the ceremony will take place yet as they want to attempt to find a body first,” the taller officer explained. “We’d at least like to find his dog tags.”

Prayling nodded. “Will I have to arrange anything?” Prayling asked.

“No. We’ll take care of it and will consult with you to arrange a time that suites,” the taller man replied. “Colonel is trying to get approval for him to receive a purple heart.”

“Will he be buried with that or will Prayling keep it?” Grace asked.

“That’s up to Mr Troe. Moeson’s belongings will be returned to you, Mr Troe, soon,” the taller man answered.

“What if he isn’t dead?” Prayling asked. “Isn’t there a chance he survived?”

“No, no one could have possibly survived that explosion. If he did, the enemy would have captured him quickly and killed him. They don’t take people blowing their camps up that well,” the shorter man replied.

“How would the enemy capture him if they died in the explosion?” Grace asked with a raised eyebrow.

“The area was swarming in them. There was some just outside of the blast radius and they swarmed the downed camp as soon as the fire had died down,” the taller man explained.

“Then how do you plan to search the camp?” Prayling asked.

“There’s enough to overpower. Just too many for a single man to overpower,” the shorter answered. “We’ll let you know if we find a body.”

“Thank you,” Grace said, watching as the two soldiers rose to their feet.

“Thank you for your time,” the taller one replied with a slight bow, allowing Grace to escort them out of the house.

Prayling put his head in his hands, tears starting to slip down his cheeks.

Grace returned and looked at him sadly, coming over to give her friend a supportive hug.


End file.
